Engine external components may comprise a variety of electrical harnesses to supply electricity to the engine and tubes to carry fluid to the engine. Engine block clamps may be used to hold the various electrical harnesses and tubes into position, and to add stiffness and dampening for resonant frequency. Typically, engine block clamps may comprise a silicone insert configured with voids to hold the various engine tubes and electrical harnesses in place, with a metal outer band clamped around the circumferential edge of the silicone insert to hold the engine block clamp into a desired position. Typically, the outer band may comprise two metal pieces configured to clamp around the silicone insert through the use of a welded piano hinge. The silicone block is typically formed through a complex molding and cutting process. Because of the cost and complex tooling required in typical engine block clamps, modifications and changes to configurations may be costly and time intensive.